This invention relates to mirrored articles, and while it has application to individual mirrors of all shapes, its most important application is in wall tiles which are most commonly square tiles made from a transparent glass or synthetic plastic plate having a mirror-forming coating applied to the rear thereof. These mirrored tiles are generally decorated in some way so that when a number of such tiles are placed together in rows and columns on a wall they form a decoration for the wall. In some cases, the wall tiles are decorated by applying opaque or translucent ink in various patterns between the mirror-forming coating and the back surface of the transparent plate. In other cases, the margins of each of the mirrored tiles are tapered or bevelled. The present invention relates to mirrored tiles which appear to be bevelled along their margins.
Bevelled mirrored tiles have, heretofore, been very costly because the procedure for tapering the marginal portions of the transparent plates in an expensive one. For example, in some cases, the cost of bevelling the transparent plate of a mirrored tile is up to 0.04 per inch, which means the cost of bevelling the transparent plate of a mirrored tile runs in excess of $1.50 per plate.
An object of the present invention, is to provide a decorative mirrored tile which has what appears to be bevelled edges, but which can be made at a small fraction of the cost of producing bevelled mirrored tiles. Another object of the invention is to provide a decorative mirrored tile even more attractive than the bevelled mirrored tiles heretofore made.